


Secret Santa

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, M/M, but nothing too heavy, mentions of Aarons past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: I know February is a bit late to upload a Secret Santa fic, but a few lovely people on tumblr encouraged me to upload all the little fics I only ever posted on tumblr. So this is a bit older, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyway!





	Secret Santa

The evening was cold. The loud music that came from inside the house could be heard muffled outside. Aaron was sitting on the fence behind the cottage, wrapping his jacket tighter around him in an attempt to keep out the cold. 

He had suddenly been overwhelmed by his feelings and couldn't stand to be in the crowded room, he just needed to be on his own for a moment. Despite his attempts to keep warm, the coldness began to seep through his clothes and he shivered slightly. Maybe he should have gone back inside but he needed a few more minutes. 

He looked at the house, saw the light shine through the windows and the christmas decorations. It gave him the feeling of finally being home. 

He had spent years in the village feeling like he didn't belong, like nobody wanted him there. But now he was finally part of a family. He felt loved and protected, a feeling that he never thought he would get to have only a few years back. And this was not only down to the Dingles: to his mum, who even though sometimes being overprotective always wanted the best for him; or Zack and Lisa and Cain, who  stood up for him or even Paddy who had helped him through a hard time in his life.

Most importantly it was down to the family he had found in Liv and Robert. 

He always thought that he could never have a family on his own. He had always hated the fact that he was gay and rather wanted to be lonely for the rest of his life than admit to his feelings. And even after he came out he only felt pain when thinking about his future. But he had learned to accept himself and now that he had Robert back and was officially married he felt the happiest he had ever been. He and Liv had shown him what it felt like to love unconditionally and be loved just the same. 

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. 

"Hey, what are you doing out here?", came a quiet voice from the house. Aaron looked up, seeing Robert approaching him. He shrugged, letting his gaze drop. "Just needed some fresh air", he mumbled. 

They were better at communicating now and talked much more, so Aaron wondered why he didn't just tell him what was on his mind. Robert looked at him knowingly. " Come on, I know when something is up. You know you can talk to me.", he said softly. He nudged his shoulder and sat down next to him on the fence, his eyes never leaving Aarons face.

"It's nothing. Well, it's nothing bad. I just suddenly- I don't know- felt overwhelmed I guess." Even through they had talked more since they had gotten back together, Aaron still struggled to express his feelings most of the time. But Robert knew that and he always waited for him to find the right words. "I never thought I would get this. Having a family, being happy. Having you back.", he looked up and their eyes met. Aaron had tears in his eyes. "This evening just made me realise how much happier I am now. That there might be a chance of letting myself be happy in the future." 

Robert put an arm around him and cupped his cheek with the other hand. He wiped his tears away and looked at him fondly. "I'm so glad you finally found happiness. And I promise you that I'm gonna do everything I can to keep making you happy. I love you so much." There were tears in his eyes as well now. 

Aaron smiled and leaned further towards him. For a moment they just looked at each other in awe. 

"I love you too." With that, Robert pulled Aaron close and kissed him softly. When they broke apart Robert got up. "It's cold. Let's go back inside." 

He was about turn around and go back inside but Aaron hooked his feet around his waist and pulled him back in. He didn't want to go back in the crowded room just yet. Robert let out a light chuckle grinning at him. Aaron wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again, more fiercely this time. 

Robert kissed him back until it got too cold and they decided to get inside to warm up. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always- I love to get feedback, good or bad, because I would really like to know how I can improve. So if you leave a comment, it would be very much appreciated <3
> 
> I´m @messedup21 on tumblr, come say hi! I promise I don´t bite :)


End file.
